


the door between souls

by dogsbreath



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Steve McGarrett Needs a Hug, mcdanno but it’s a frozen au, seriously. fucking give this boy a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsbreath/pseuds/dogsbreath
Summary: or, danny and steves relationship told through steves bedroom door





	the door between souls

they’re ten when it happens. when steve finally loses the control he thinks he has over his powers. there’s snow and ice around them and the remains of a snowman and danny, lying still on the ground, a new white streak through the side of hair. 

steve’s mom asks what happened, steve can only murmur an apology and danny's parents come rushing in and steve doesn’t know if they’re mad at him. he would be. 

the trolls can fix him, his dad says, and steve goes too, danny’s his best friend. they fix him, but they remove the memories of the one thing he only ever told danny. they fix danny, but they warn him of fear and enemies and his father pulls him close and says the gates would close. and danny would move to the other end of the castle. 

steve goes into his room. and he doesn’t come out.

————

danny tries. he knocks and he talks through the door as the years go by and sometimes he just sits on the other side. he misses steve. steve misses him too. 

they get stronger as he gets older, and steves so scared to touch anything he stays sitting on the floor, knees pulled to his chest. he’s not being isolated anymore. he’s isolating himself. 

mary stops trying to talk to him when she hits thirteen. danny still tried even as they reach sixteen. steve spends that birthday with a newly formed icicle hanging from the middle of his ceiling. 

danny spends the day on the other side of the door. he wishes steve happy birthday. steve wishes he could tell him the same thing. 

————

danny gets mad when they hit seventeen. he yells at the door for an hour. steve didn’t have it in him to answer. 

————

they hit eighteen and slowly, danny stops coming by. stops staying on the other side of the door. stops trying to get steve to answer him. steve’s powers lash out violently. steve misses danny. 

danny met a girl, he learns. chin ho pays his door a visit, and he tells steve about danny and rachel. and he explains how happy danny looks. how he wants to marry this girl. 

four months later danny’s back at steve’s door and he’s asking is steve can be his best man. steve wants to. but he knows he can’t trust himself near danny ever again. 

he doesn’t go. danny doesn’t speak to him for a while. 

————

they hit nineteen. danny has a little girl. her name is grace. i miss you, steve wants to say. he doesn’t. 

————

they turn twenty and steve's parents are going away for a while. it’s the first time in ten years steve leaves his room. he’s rigid and cold and so fucking scared his hands shake. dannys there too, and so is rachel. danny doesn’t take his eyes off steve. mary doesn’t spare him a glance.

steve wants to say something, but he doesn’t, because he looks at danny and rachel and knows he can’t risk danny or grace. so he speaks to his father instead. 

“you’ll be fine. conceal,” he says quietly, a hand touching steves shoulder. “don’t feel,” steve finishes. 

his hands tremble when they leave, and he knows danny sees it. he shouldn’t be surprised when danny sits on the other side of his door that night. 

————

he’s barely twenty years old and his parents are dead. they didn’t even make it off the ship. chin ho tells him and when he’s gone, steves room gets frozen in time. 

danny comes, and he stays. he stays for a few days, and he begs steve to let him in. to talk to him. steve’s sure he can hear his crying yet he can’t find it in him to care. dannys here, and he’s talking. steve should be fine. he will be fine. 

danny gets a divorce two weeks later. 

————

they’re twenty three when steves coronation is announced. the day comes fast, and steve spends the night before trying his best not to freeze things he touches. he tries. he fails. he repeats. 

and then he’s in front of people, and he’s holding both the items in his hand and his breath. he feels dannys eyes on him. it’s a close call. 

the party is a little overwhelming at first. then he sees danny and danny sees him and steve smiles, and then dannys in front of him, and he’s introducing grace to steve and she’s beautiful. danny stares at him with all the words they haven’t said. 

mary causes his temper to rise. because mary is his sister and even after thirteen years of isolation she knows just what buttons to push. they fight, they yell, and steve slams his hand onto the table in between them and ice explodes out of it. steve freezes. and then he looks at mary, who looks confused, and at the guests, who look scared, and then at danny, who looks like he finally understands. understands what? steve wouldn’t know anything other than the burning fear that’s fuelling his body and telling him to run. he listens. 

danny follows him and so does chin ho, he can hear them yelling for him. he runs across the docks and into the forest. 

danny slips and chin helps him up. danny stares after him, and the murmured “steve,” follows him up the mountain. 

————

he gets to the summit and screams. he uses his powers as an outlet, and with no limits he finally gains control. he builds a castle. he’s free and happy. he still misses danny. 

————

danny gets ready and he goes after steve. chin comes too, and so does his cousin, kono, and her reindeer, eddie. 

chin asks and danny tells them everything he remembers and kono asks questions. somehow they get on the topic of trolls and kono is adamant they exist and danny nods, saying they can visit the trolls after they find steve. 

they don’t find steve. they find a snowman that talks and breathes and talks. it recognizes danny. danny remembers, but instead of the snow outside they’re inside, and danny and steve are ten and they’re playing in the snow and then the last thing danny remembers is falling. he doesn’t remember hitting the ground. 

“lou,” danny breathes. “damn right,” the snowman growls. 

lou leads them to steve. and the castle that has kono drooling and chin shivering makes danny stop in his tracks and smile, because it’s so steve that it takes dannys breath away. 

the mound of snow gets up and grows limbs to block their way, and danny has a small freak out moment because of course steve would do this. he gets chucked into the snow. the giant snowman stops, and it recognizes danny too, because everything steve makes seems to recognize danny. the ice spikes on its back fall off and in its distraction, kono and chin and eddie all manage to throw it off the side of the mountain. 

————

steve’s changed his clothes, gone are the dark reds and blacks of hawaii and in its place deep blues and whites. he looks amazing. 

he tries to run again, and danny follows closely. an open area is where they argue. the open area is where danny and steve yell at each other. the open area is where steve accidentally freezes his heart. danny falls to his knees and steve looks so fucking scared of himself danny aches. chin and kono take him away. 

they miss the group of soldiers on the way down. 

————

the trolls tell him his heart's frozen. they also tell him an act of true love is the only thing that can thaw a frozen heart. danny gives up, and chin and kono take him back to hawaii. he didn’t want to leave steve in the mountains, but he had to see his daughter before he died. 

when he gets back to hawaii his entire head of hair is white and his hands are shaking. hes sitting in a room with rachel and grace when wo fat comes in. he does the stupid thing where he tells danny his plans. he does the stupid thing where he tells danny he’s gonna kill steve. he locks the door so danny can’t get out. 

lou is his saving grace, using his nose to unlock the door. grace looks delighted at the sight of him, but danny manages to pull himself to his feet. lou let’s him go with a “on the water, man.”

danny runs.

————

wo fat tells him danny is dead and steves knees give out. he knew he’d hurt danny but he didn’t think he’d kill him. now grace is fatherless and steve is friendless and he fucking aches. another person gone. another reason to stay away. he’s so caught up in his emotions he doesn’t see the sword coming down on his head. 

danny does. 

————

the sound the sword makes when it comes into contact with dannys frozen hand is earth shattering. it makes steve jump, and when his eyes register what he sees he goes numb. danny had frozen, alright, but he’d died protecting steve. steve, who killed him. Steve can only rest his hand on dannys chest lightly as kono and chin slide to a full stop to his right. he hears gracies footsteps come to a stop on his left. her broken “danno?” makes steve want to cry. 

and then he’s not touching ice. he’s touching clothes and dannys hand comes up to grab onto steves shirt and dannys breathing and alive and steve feels all the energy drain out of him as danny rests his forehead against steves. steve let’s himself be drawn down for a kiss. 

“you ever put a door between us like that again, steve, i’ll be the one killing you.” 

“okay, danno.”


End file.
